


A Common Touch

by btchnwckd



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 80s nostalgia!, Also lots of cursing. I mean...yeah, Anyway join me on this journey, Crying, F/M, I have a lot of feelings about Steve, I know Billy is a 'love interest' but not really, I mean tons of it okay?, It's a mess in here okay?, Lots and lots of angsty, Mom!Steve and TeenageBoy!Steve clash, Multi, Something of a love triangle but not too overwhelming, Spying, Steve is clearly the leading man, and teenage angst? we got it in spades baby!, big brain over here, but it's fun, lying, we've got lies, we've got original characters, we've got spies, yeah plural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btchnwckd/pseuds/btchnwckd
Summary: "What's your name?""Josie.""Josie. Sounds sweet. You new in town?""...Brand new."17 year old Josephine "Josie" Bhaduri has come to Hawkins with one thing on her mind: redemption. But the small town is nothing like she remembered it to be. For a girl full of lies and surprise, she finds she's got competition in the most unlikely of citizens.





	1. Highway Run Into the Midnight Sun

**Author's Note:**

> As with the Duffers things are all over the place. Things that were invented and produced (gadgets, locations, music) later in the 80s will be introduced in the telling of this story. This little adventure begins and takes place over the Summer of 1985, which is reportedly where s3 begins. I'm taking this one chapter at a time so if the story is a little disjointed, don't worry. It'll get better later. All the little pieces are going to come together to create a picture that I hope at least some of you guys like. In any case, thanks for reading. It means a lot!

"I didn't ask before but are you okay?"

Steve Perry's tenor wafted through the air, the beginning chords of "Faithfully" played in the car and Josie shifted to glare at the driver. "It's a little late to ask that, don't you think?" She bristled at the notion the idea to check on her well-being only occurred after they'd been driving for three and a half hours. The brunette's hand was wrapped around her wrist, bending it back and forward. There was pain but it was minute. She'd been through worse.

He noticed and reached for her arm with a frown. "Let me-"

"I'm fine," Josie replied, shifting away from him once more. "Thanks for asking."

Silence fell between the two, the song on the radio building to a crescendo.

"We don't know what we're driving into. But I want you to keep in mind it's a delicate situation." Josie snorted, much to the disapproval of her companion. She said nothing more and it seemed to ignite his own impatience. "At least you're settling into the role of brat well."

"Yes. At least _one_ of us has lived up to expectations."

He grit his teeth as his hand tightened on the steering wheel. His face, a mask of barely composed anger, was angled straight ahead. "Chicago wasn't my faul-"

"You and I both know it doesn't matter who failed, _Dad_. Only that we did."

"If you'd only listened to-"

"Listening to you breeds failure."

"I swear to God-"

"I doubt he listens to the likes of you and I-"

"Shut the fuck up, Josephine." Tense silence followed his demand, the girl's gaze like ice as she glared at him. "You don't like this anymore than I do. But it's my job. It's your job. We've been out here alone, the two of us. No help from the department besides these shitty little tasks, Brenner is off the map. I get it. Believe me, kid. But we're going somewhere where our survival depends on how well we get along. You watch my back, I watch yours. That's how this works."

Josie said nothing. There was nothing to say. He was her only support. For six years, they'd lived this life. She was twelve the first time she left the cold, sterile walls of the only home she'd ever known, the hunting dog of Hawkins Lab. They sent her out with a singular backpack, hand in hand with Agent Basak. Over time, he became _Dad_. Wouldn't do for a little girl to call her caretaker, Agent, would it? The more time passed, the more she resented everything. Her reality. Him. Hawkins. And now they were going back.

The Lab's cover was blown. They'd uprooted and all but erased themselves from Hawkins in the midst of a scandal. Josie knew they were going back to be the necessary eyes and ears. But that didn't mean she had to like it.

"Fine," she agreed quietly, "Besides. It isn't as if failure is an option for us."

He said nothing, the two silently agreed that conversation was unnecessary at that point. A song started to play on the radio and Josie leaned forward to turn the dial, sending the bass of the rock song drumming throughout the small car. The headlights illuminated the way and right as she lifted her head to peer out of the window, she saw the sign. WELCOME TO HAWKINS. It was plain, simple. Much like the town they were speeding into. It barely felt like she was coming home even though most of her life had been spent there. Six years was a long time to be gone. And this time, she was living in town. Not behind those cold walls. It was hard to feel as if anything was going to be different.


	2. I'm On The Hunt, I'm After You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a week in Hawkins, Agent Basad and Josie realize they're in for the long haul. It's moving day. For good. Time to meet a neighbor or two and regroup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i didn't plan it this way but i like the idea. search the lyrics that i used for chapter titles and listen to them because it serves as a mini playlist. i'll even post one on spotify if you guys want.
> 
> 1.) it sets the mood  
> 2.) a good time for 80s pop rock is anytime
> 
> but seriously, thanks for clicking my little story. see you guys next update (which will be sooner than three weeks. promise.)

>   _Josie didn't understand, the world starting to fray at the edges and blur. She felt the words sear into her soul and knew they were important. But she didn't understand. "Tell me where you are."_
> 
> _Her sister frowned, the action tinged with pain and frustration. The sound of a gunshot splintered the air and Josie was squeezing her eyes shut, not wanting to see the result of her own inaction. She felt Basad jerk on her arm and she struggled against the hold. "Let me go!"_
> 
> _"Jose! What the hell?"_

She jolted awake, trembling all over as she scrambled across the bed and threw herself backwards onto the floor. It was painful against her ass and her hips jerked upward, her hand falling back there to rub the pain away with a wince. "Fuck."

"Shit. Are you okay?" He made a move to circle the bed in order to help her up and Josie lifted her hand to ward him away without words. Her arm still trembled as she waved him away and shakily got to her feet. Sunlight streamed through her bedroom and the smell of burning bread wafted down the hall from the kitchen. It was a dream. She'd been dreaming.

"What the hell are you doing in here?," she mumbled to Basad, climbing from the floor and dropping back down onto her bed, "What time is it?"

"Nine am. Thought you'd want some breakfast?"

"Yeah, right," She said, her voice rough with sleep. Basad narrowed his eyes and Josie took that glare. "Don't touch me if you want to lie to me."

He watched her warily but much more guarded. She knew it had to be hard for him to maintain a position of seniority when his ward knew when he was lying. But he did his damned best to maintain the leash around her neck. "Fine. Wanted you to come help unpack the U-Haul. Lab sent over stuff for us to fill this shithole with."

She nodded, knowing he was telling the truth then. He looked pissed she could confirm that fact and it made Josie roll her eyes. There were days she hated her power. They called it 'desirous intuitive aptitude' in all their big research papers. Really just meant in simple words that she knew what people wanted within seconds. Could tell if they were telling the truth about anything. She'd been one of the lucky ones. Gifted but not 'important.' She'd seen 'important' kids electrocuted, heard their screams echoing down halls. Smelled their heated flesh when they were lead back into rooms and left in their own agony. She'd seen them deprived of food, shoved into pools of water and held down. All to trigger something. Her power, although useful, wasn't necessarily groundbreaking. Unlike her sister, she didn't have a number. That, she was grateful for. She was simply renamed Josephine and hidden away until they needed a human lie detector. 

She had a tiny room, shared with two others. And there she stayed. Until the day she was given a little backpack and told to leave with a man she'd never seen before. She hadn't been back since then. But that man was just as restrictive as the walls of Hawkins Lab. As far as she was concerned, he _was_ Hawkins Lab. Drawn back into the present, she glanced up at him, realizing he'd spoken to her and she'd been too lost in the past to recognize it. "God," she huffed, "Can I at least get dressed first? Maybe brush my teeth? Wash my face? Before we do the third, fourth, and fifth degree?"

He didn't bother to say a word. Instead, he turned on his heel and left the room the same way he'd entered: silently.

Josie collapsed back onto her sheets, her hands pressed against her eyes to stem the migraine she already felt building. She couldn't afford to lose it. That damn dream set her on edge. She felt as if she were missing a puzzle piece. Nothing had gone to plan. Her personal plan. Chicago had been a waste. She watched her sister speed away in front of her eyes, running _away_ from her. And now she was in Hawkins, stuck as long as her 'boss' wanted them positioned there. Looking for Kali had already become looking for a needle in a haystack. Now it was looking for a needle through binoculars while six hundred miles away.

Rolling across the bed, she landed face first into her pillow and breathed in the scent of some generic washing powder. Everything about her life seemed generic at that point. The heavy bass of "It's Tricky" vibrated through the thin walls of the house and she knew Basad was done waiting for her to get ready. He wanted her out  _now._ Josie groaned and rolled again until she was at the end of the bed. Then she pushed herself up and onto her feet to prepare to start the day.

* * *

* * *

Jesus. He couldn't decide what he liked best. The small of her back or her neck.

Billy's gaze roamed the body of the teenage girl for the sixth time in the span of five minutes. She was four houses down but her shirt was bright red and fit her form comfortably. Not tight at all but certainly somewhat revealing. Yeah. It was the small of her back. He imagined his hand pressed against the skin there and felt his lips tilt into a grin. That was his favorite part. Until she turned around. Her face was a blur but he saw the shirt knotted above her belly button. He swept her again, gaze going from her slightly exposed abdomen up to her face. He stared, wanting a better look at her. "Come on, sweetheart. Look my way." he mumbled to himself, eyes locked on her.

"Billy!"

The sound of his name curbed his curiosity as he sent a withering gaze towards the source of the outburst. The fierce in his gaze burned out, simmering into annoyance, when he realized he was looking at his father. "Yes, sir?" 

Neil Hargrove didn't miss much. He was a military man. Obsessed with respect, with what was his version of 'right'. You can bet your ass he didn't miss a damn thing Billy did. Too many chances to crawl up his ass would go by if he missed a thing. Billy used to think the man had more than one pair of eyes with as much as he caught. The older man broke connection with Billy and angled down the street, locking directly on the girl in the red top. He only gave her a moment's glance. Billy watched his father move closer to his car, the male leaning down to peer in the window of the camaro.

Billy's hands tightened on the steering wheel, fighting the urge to lock the door and speed off down the street. He adapted a look of indifference, waiting for the older man to speak.

"I want you back here before midnight tonight. Not a minute after."

Billy nodded.

Neil stared. And then he turned his gaze back to girl down the street. "Max needs a ride. You take her where she needs to go, pick her up. Don't come back to this house without her."

He felt a grimace forming but quickly bit back the action. Instead, he forced himself to nod once again.

Neil tapped the palm of his hand against the roof of the car, pausing to survey the dirt covering his hand, the girl down the street already forgotten. "And wash this damn thing." Then he turned on his heel, walked back up the driveway, and disappeared into the house. That was his father. Every command came out sharp, like bullets. Spiraling through the air until they hit their target. The target was always Billy. He exhaled sharply, unaware he'd even been holding his breath. 

He hated that fear, that rush of blankness he needed to have in order to come out physically unscathed. He knew that he had to erase it. Shoving the door open, Billy kicked a foot out unfolded himself from the front seat. Without a glance towards Max, who was finally emerging from inside the house, he strode down the street. Hands anxiously tucking his shirt into his jeans with immense enthusiasm. By the time he made it to her, she was struggling with a much bigger box. "You need some help with that?"

She turned and he exhaled again. Just as he thought.

Fucking gorgeous.

* * *

* * *

_You need some help with that?_

Josie blinked at the boy, surprised he'd gotten out of the car. He'd been watching her for almost ten minutes. She didn't miss the electric blue but almost missed the blonde sitting behind the wheel. It was a hot car, after all. She hefted the box up and then dropped it into his arms. He stumbled backwards but quickly righted himself and shoved the box underneath his arm, pinning it against himself and the jeep. 

"What's your name?"

"Josie."

He didn't look surprise she answered him easily and his lips curved into an easy grin. He didn't look like a Hawkins kid. He had blonde hair. Long and wild, in the fashion of a mullet. His jeans were tighter than she'd seen and he wore his shirts unbuttoned lower than she thought most would think decent. It worked for him. She didn't think it'd work on anybody else she'd come across in town over the past month.

"Josie," he repeated, almost as if he were sampling how her name tasted on his tongue. "Sounds sweet." She immediately understood this boy wouldn't hurt for company ever. "You new in town?"

"Brand new," she replied, moving away from the truck and dragging a backpack from the floor of the backseat. Josie tossed it over her shoulde. He followed her lead and hefted the box up into his arms again. "And you live down the street, yeah?" He nodded, and to his credit, didn't fuss over the heavy box. He walked it towards the front door as she shut the door to the jeep and trailed behind him. Basad was nowhere to be found when Josie entered the front door and she directed their neighbor to put the box down in the doorway. He straightened from the floor and nosily peered around the house before she jerked her head to the front door. "Thanks."

He didn't seem put out by her abruptness. In fact, he grinned. "I'm Billy. Billy Hargrove." His voice dropped an octave and Josie quirked a brow. He offered his hand to her and she blinked down at it before hesitantly taking it. Immediately images filtered through her mind. Him and her  _together._ Kissing. Laughing. His fingers through her hair. Billy Hargrove may have walked and talked like a man but his mind was that of a teenage boy's. A very explicit teenage boy.

Josie jerked her hand away, her cheeks heating at a final image of his head between her legs. "Nice to meet you, Billy." Her voice was a little too loud and she knew he tagged it the way his eyes flared. He was laughing at her and she didn't much like it. "Thanks. See you around."

Instead of leaving, he slapped his hand against his chest, feigning a look of hurt. "You help a girl move in and she doesn't even offer you a can of Coke as a thank you. Where are your manners, Josie?"

"Wasn't raised with any." she replied, deadpan in her delivery

"I can teach you," he said expressively, the double meaning in his words obvious, "Anything you want to know."

Folding her arms over her chest, Josie felt a grin tug the corner of her lips upwards. He saw the smile and stepped closer to her, his hands shoved in his back pockets. He opened his mouth to say more but Basad was stomping down the hall. Josie pulled her eyes from Billy's and directed them over his shoulder. Basad frowned at Billy's back, clearing his throat as he stared at Josie. "Didn't know we were having company, Jo." 

Billy craned his neck, turning to get a look at the source of the voice and Josie lifted her hand to point at Basad. "Billy, this is my Dad. Basad Bhaduri. Dad, this is Billy Hargrove."

They seemed to be sizing one another up. Billy's gaze wasn't so warm when it was angled at the man he knew to be Josie's father. "Nice to meet you," he mumbled, almost forcing the words out. "...sir." It was a weak finish to a reluctant welcome and Basad did not miss it. Josie didn't either.

"He was just leaving, Dad."

"Was I?," Billy quipped playfully, reverting back to gain Josie's attention. "I thought we'd have that drink together. Show you around the neighborhood?"

Josie opened her mouth to reply but Basad was quicker on the draw. "Josie has a lot to unpack and clean. But thank you for your offer, Mr. Hargrove." His tone was firm, leaving no room for argument.

"No problem." he said, not bothering to look in Basad's direction. "Maybe I'll catch you some other time."

"Maybe." Josie said softly, her shoulder shrugged noncommittally. 

Billy grinned, nodding his head before stepping away from her towards the front door. "Definitely." And then he was gone, leaving the door wide open. Josie watched him leave, her gaze dropping to his ass. Fair play and all that. 

"You done?"

Basad's voice was like a record scratching and Josie, much like Billy had done before, ignored him and moved to shut the front door. She locked it and finally gave him her attention. "For now."

"Good." He moved over to the box, ripping up the tape that held it sealed. Inside was a computer. Compact but definitely larger than she could lift on her own. "Come on. Time to get started. We got a lot to cover about Hawkins." Basad closed the box up again and lifted it from the ground, heading into the back of the house and towards the basement she knew a set of dingy steps tucked behind a closet hid.


	3. It'll Blow Your Head In Two, Oh Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josie, still adjusting to her return to Hawkins, finds out why she and Basad were urged to set up residence there and what it means for her own future.

"You know, we could have just set this up upstairs? It's not abnormal for people to have computers in their living rooms."

She was hot. Even with her comfortable and airy clothing, the summer heat was brutal and the last place she wanted to be was inside. The basement in their rental home was musty, chock full of grimy dirt that she felt filthy just looking at. She didn't like it down there but Basad clearly did. She stepped on an empty candy wrapper and kicked it aside. This was, undoubtedly, going to be  _his_ domain. And that was fine with Josie.

"I'm a mechanic, remember?," he responded, fingers hesitantly tapping at the keys adorning the computer's keyboard, "I don't get paid enough for more than two television sets. Let alone a computer." Ah yes. Their covers. The dirty mechanic and his completely unremarkable, domesticated daughter. Basad and Josephine Bhaduri. He, the mourning widower, and she, the obedient daughter, from Woodstock, Illinois. It didn't much differ from their last set of covers when they'd been based in Chicago. Josie always remained Josie. Basad always remained Basad. Only their surnames, occupation, and hometowns ever changed. It didn't stop the insistent and typical question from being asked: _"Where are you **really** from?" _ It was inevitable.

"And whose idea was it to have you be a mechanic? You know like ten things about cars."

"I know enough to get by."

"See, when I try to apply that same logic to math, you adults get mad at me."

"Pay attention."

He'd finally gotten the computer on. The screen blinked, lighting up a pale shade of green and Josie stared at the screen, completely unimpressed. Basad's fingers tapped on the keyboard once more, hovering over letters until finally the blinking line began to spit out information. Names, addresses, and files began to come up. Josie froze as she saw a name she recognized. Her hand lifted involuntarily, the force of her shock making her want to touch the screen to see if it was real. 

_EIGHT..._

It blinked there, accusatory in nature. The name was surrounded by numerous other files. Other names and other people, she began to realize. But none of them mattered more than that name. That little slice of her own history. 

"Is this going to be a problem for you, Josephine?"

Basad's voice broke through her haze, like a hammer against glass, and she immediately snatched her hand back. "I'm fine," she murmured, folding her arms against her chest, and momentarily taking a step back. It was almost as if she'd had the wind knocked out of her. She had to steel herself, frowning at Basad before shrugging as if she didn't have a care in the world. "Haven't seen her name in a while."

"For a girl who can tell when anyone's lying, you don't seem to be very good at it yourself."

"Get to the point," she replied, injecting a note of apathy to her tone. "I'm bored."

"Hawkins Lab is down. For good," he said blandly, fingers tapping at more keys. "Shut down about eight months ago. The thing with the redhead kid was the final nail in the coffin and the department shut things down."

"All I see is cause to celebrate."

"You're not looking closely enough then. The lab is gone. The program is not."

"So we're here to what? Revive the program? I doubt we can do that in a dirty basement on the crap side of town."

Basad laughed, finally turning to look up at Josie. "You can't see the forest for the trees, kid. We're here to surveil and report until the department can set up here again. They're rebuilding. Quietly, of course. And it's going to take some time. They want a finger on the pulse of the town. As townspeople, we can do that."

Josie frowned, distaste curling her upper lip. "We're here to snitch and ditch?"

"Kind of."

"Kind of?"

Basad turned back to the screen, repeating the same routine as before. Hovering then typing. Another folder opened and the word "ELEVEN" was there in big, bold letters. She felt a pit open up in her stomach and lifted her chin towards the little screen they were both glued to. "Who's that?", she asked, instinctively knowing it implied a person.

"Eleven. They call her El. She's in town. Friends with a Michael Wheeler, Dustin Henderson, Lucas Sinclair, and local miracle boy Will Byers. Apparently the little boys club has also welcomed another addition. Maxine Mayfield. The department wants information about Eleven more than any of the others. Don't know what they're looking for exactly but we can say her departure from the Lab was unlike yours. She's very special to Brenner."

Josie didn't recall the girl. Didn't think she knew many of the numbered children besides Kali. "And how do they expect us to get this information?"

"How else? We make nice. We become townsfolk. We pay attention."

"Pay attention to what? You think the citizens of Small Town, USA are going to be talking about anything of interest to the Department?"

"I don't know. And neither do you. But we start with those kids."

"How?," she practically screamed, exasperated by the entire conversation, "Kids don't just befriend strangers. That girl can't be anymore than thirteen. I'm almost eighteen. What the hell are we going to have in common?"

"Shall I do your job as well as my own, Josephine?"

She bristled at the full usage of her 'name'. Every single time it was used, it was as if he were making a point. She was the student, he was the teacher. He was chiding her, letting her know he was displeased with her. Immediately, she felt her skin flush with heat. Anger made her fingers curl into fists and she swallowed what felt like a capsule full of insults. "I'll figure it out."

Basad turned in his chair, the old thing creaking with the effort. "See that you do. Maybe you can start with Nancy Wheeler. Older sister of Michael. Or maybe your new friend, Billy Boy."

"Excuse me?"

"Billy Hargove," he stated plainly, turning back to the puke green screen of the computer and tapping in a few more letters. "Son to Neil Hargrove. Stepbrother to Maxine Mayfield. Mother deceased. Aged seventeen years old. Born August ninth, nineteen sixty-seven in Fullerton, California. Drives a nineteen-"

"I get the picture," Josie interrupted, annoyed at the mention of yet another complication for her. "Your little electronic buddy here has all the answers. Great. There's just one issue. Billy Hargrove isn't interested in being my  _friend._ "

Basad turned only his head, his neck twisting so that he could glare at her. If she weren't angry, it'd almost be a comical sight. He tapped more keys before the screen blinked back into darkness. She could see her reflection in the glass. The picture wasn't pretty. Tension outlined her form and her hair was wild, her fingers had run roughshod over the strands as she tried to adjust to the new expectations of her.

"I'm not asking you to marry the boy," he replied, his tone offering no room for argumentation. Every word he spoke meant him rising to his full height, leaving the ragged chair leaning limply to the left without his weight to keep it balanced. He towered over Josie and she had to crane her neck to meet his gaze. "Use him. Cut him loose. Get close to those snot-nosed bastards. Report back to me. I report back to the department. All is well. It's very simple."

"You knew who he was when I introduced him, didn't you?," she retorted, suspicion narrowing her gaze.

"Yes. And?"

"And? And maybe he's not so quick to come around after meeting you." She could taste the falseness of her lies the minute the words were uttered. She remembered the look on Billy's face as he left. Smug. Like he knew he'd get his way. He wasn't the type of boy to back down. And unfortunately, Basad saw right through the bluff.

"Boy like that? He'd make it a point to get you right under my nose. He'd see it as a challenge. I don't think you have to concern yourself about his interest level. He's clearly interested. Get the job done."

She'd known that she meant nothing to Basad. Just as he meant nothing to her. But it still tugged at her heart to hear him so ruthlessly consider her as a simple piece to a puzzle. All she had in the world was him for so long. And he didn't give a damn about her. Sure, Hargrove was cute. But she knew next to nothing about boys. What the hell was she supposed to do with him? "And how long do I have to do this open-ended assignment with absolutely no clear objective?" Bitterness tinged her tone and she felt the heat of anger dashing across her cheekbones, making patches of the skin there a shade of red.

"As long as I want you to." 

With that, her handler took a step towards the stairs and began climbing them. He even whistled a tune. He was done with the conversation and Josie knew she'd been effectively dismissed. She didn't have nearly as many answers as she desired. Her gaze lingered on the computer, memory recalling all the files and names. The file with Kali's name was the most prominent. That was the closest to an answer she'd come in years. Chicago was a bust. She hadn't even gotten near the girl. That file was the best lead she could hope for. 

"I assume you want to finish unpacking this decade?"

Basad's voice pierced through the air like a gunshot, splintering her laser focus on the computer. Josie moved towards the stairs lazily. Not wanting him to know he had something she wanted. If he knew she gave even the slighest bit of care about Kali, all her plans were dead in the water. He couldn't see it coming. It was best that way.

"For the record," she began as she moved up the stairs and brushed past him, "I think this assignment sucks."

"That's why they pay us the big bucks, kid." Basad waited until she cleared the doorway and then he flipped the light switch, darkening the basement before closing and locking the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. I know. I promised last time that it wouldn't take me three weeks but surprise! It took me almost six to come back and update. I won't bore anyone with the reasons but to make up for my negligence, I come bearing gifts. Three chapters in one day. Hopefully Josie and these Hawkins shenanigans brings you guys back. I make no promises this time besides this: I am dedicated to finishing this story. This is a no (long-lasting) ghosting zone. <3


	4. Bet You'd Live Here If You Could & Be One of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Party has their eye on Hawkins. You know, for everyone's own good. Meanwhile, Hopper has his eye on something for his own good.

"Hear ye! Hear ye! Let's call this meeting into order!"

"Max isn't here yet."

"The Party waits for no woman, Lucas. Not even your girlfriend."

"Can you please shut the hell up?"

"Would you like that noted in our meeting notes, Lucas?" Dustin asked, waggling his eyebrows in the direction of his friend.

"Yeah. Make sure you write 'shut up' in all caps because I mean it **that** much."

Will grinned, entertained by the bickering but he knew it couldn't last. "Don't fight when my mom gets here. She'll pull over to give us a lecture on sticking together and we'll miss the pool opening."

Summer was in full swing. It'd only been three weeks since school was dismissed. The days were long and the Party were together. As always. In the months after the Lab closed, they'd stayed tightly bonded. Secretive and paranoid. Their parents had been concerned but the brightness of summer seemed to thaw each of them. They were behaving like kids again. At least as far as their parents knew. There were still the late afternoon meetings that rolled into nightly sleepovers. Anyone would assume they were just kids being kids. But they had a plan, a process now.

Official party 'meetings' where they recorded changes in town, suspicious people and activities. It was insanity how thorough they were but each were determined that Hawkins remain safe. They'd almost lost El twice. They'd actually lost Will once. Never again, they all swore to one another over their notepads. Pinky swears were exchanged and all. It was a burden that children shouldn't have to bear but they were all determined to do so.

"Hey," Mike yawned, descending the stairs. He looked like he'd just rolled out of bed and was clearly enjoying his summer. "We can start, I think."

"Hey, you live here. How'd we beat you down here?" Dustin asked, distracted by the fact that he had, in fact, been the first one to arrive in Mike's basement.

"Max," Lucas said shortly, annoyed that the girl was seemingly late to their weekly meeting.

"And El-Jane," Will added, still not used to the new name but doing his best. "They're late."

"So we start without them," Mike replied. It'd been his idea for the meetings. Paranoia began to seep into his everyday life. Making observations had come natural to him and he'd wanted his friends to know he was looking out for them all. They surprised him by quickly agreeing and doing the same. From their respective neighborhoods and homes, they covered a nice little area. Dustin and Lucas trekked through the woods every two weeks to check on the abandoned Hawkins Lab building to ensure it was still down. All seemed to be well. So Mike was well. "Dustin, you first."

Dustin grinned, eager to begin. "Well, I heard my mom on the phone. She's friends with the mayor, you know? Well, not friends but like she calls his office a lot. She wants new regulations about cat safety implemented. It's a pretty solid-"

"Dustin," Will prompted him gently, his brow furrowed as he tried to hurry his friend along.

"Oh, right! Well, the mall they're building is going to be done in a week annnd there's gonna be an arcade inside!" The other three boys gave the proper level of excitement, questioning him about game systems inside but Dustin didn't have anymore information. He was proud to have that much. "Anyway, no suspicious activity I've seen in town. That old abandoned store on main street is still empty. No demodogs or demogorgan sightings. And the lab is still shut down." Even though he was speaking, Dustin began noting his own observations in their own custom shorthand. "Will, your turn."

Will's observations were much of the same. Mundane. "Nothing. No nightmares. No weird feelings. No dreams. Everything's okay. The only weird thing going on at my house is that...well..." He hesitated and Mike perked up, sitting straight in his seat as his elbows rested on the table. 

"Well, what?"

"I'm not sure but--"

"For the love of god. Spit it out." Dustin urged as he raised a skeptical brow.

"I think my brother is dating your sister, okay?" Will said in a rush.

"Whoa..." Dustin breathed, turning to assess Mike's reaction.

Mike relaxed, leaning back in his chair. His eyes had gone from wide to narrowed. "How do you know? Isn't she dating Steve?"

"Nun-uh. I think she and Steve are done." Dustin offered helpfully.

"Whatever. She said she didn't like Jonathan. I asked. So how do you know, Will?"

Will hesitated before speaking again, his voice gentle but creeped out. "Saw them making out on our front porch. And uh-You know."

The other boys blinked at him, clueless about what  _you know_ was, before Dustin circled his hand in a motion that indicated Will should continue.

"He touched...," Will whispered before looking up the stairs to ensure no one was coming, "He touched her butt, okay? And not on top of her jeans. I'm talking hand inside."

Lucas, silent up until then, snorted before slapping his hand over his own mouth. He avoided Mike's gaze and trembled with the effort not to laugh out loud. Dustin stared, slack-jawed but his interest was openly centered on what Mike's reaction would be.

"Shut up!" Mike cried, speaking to both Will and Lucas. "That's enough. I don't care. Lucas?"

"Yeah?" the young boy managed to wheeze out before cracking up with laughter again. Dustin joined him and Mike rolled his eyes, murmuring about them being assholes. Before they could get themselves together, they heard the tell tale sign of an emerging presence: footsteps outside the basement entrance. Mike rose from his seat, moving over to the stairs and peering up. The door flew open and Max appeared. 

"Ugh. It's just you." Mike uttered before turning and going to take a seat once more. He'd been against Max joining the Party. Even now, he didn't consider her an official member. She was just another set of eyes for them. But he was sure the others didn't feel the same as he did. Even Jane had taken to the girl. Not as much as the others but somewhat. Lucas took Mike's place with enthusiasm as he waved Max down.

"Hey! What took you so long."

Max's hair was pulled into a ponytail high on top of her head. She wore baggy clothing and a pair of sandals. She looked comfortable but her face held a trace of annoyance. The young girl was breathing heavily, as if she'd ran to Mike's house instead of the ride her stepbrother had given her. "Sorry. Billy was hitting on some stupid girl. Made me late. I'm here now. Where's Jane?"

Not even the mention of their tormentor slowed the group down. Lucas offered her the chair next to his while Dustin and Will greeted her just as enthusiastically as Lucas had. Mike remained silent, folding his arms against his chest. "She's not here yet. Lucas? You didn't give us your update."

Lucas, caring more about talking to Max than reporting nothing, waved his hand before replying. "Nothing new to update. Went to the lab with Dustin and no one was there. Haven't seen any white vans in my neighborhood. We're good, Mike."

"Max?"

Her eyes went wide, surprised that Mike had even bothered to prompt her. She wanted to volunteer information like the others but oftentimes, there was none to be had. This was the only time she'd managed to have something new to say. "I uh--These people moved in down the street from me. A girl, the one Billy was hitting on, and a guy. Think it's her dad. But that's about it for me." 

"Are they suspicious or something?"

Max shrugged before shaking her head. "I mean, I don't think so. They just moved their stuff in and that was it. Haven't really seen them around much. If it helps, I don't think they're hiding a demogorgon or anything."

Mike relaxed once more. Everything was clear. And now? Well, now they could just be kids.

"Dustin, you got all that down?" Dustin nodded, his head of curly hair even more voluminous than before. "Okay. Let's go see if we can catch the ice cream truck. I'll call Jane and make sure she's still coming swimming with us."

Dustin hopped up from his chair, slapping his hand down onto the table as the rest quickly trudged back up the stairs. "Meeting adjourned!"

* * *

* * *

"What time is it?"

Jim's eyes slowly opened, the heavy haze of lust slowly fading as he tilted his head and blinked at the woman underneath him. "Huh?"

Joyce's eyes were wide open, panic edging in as she tried to sit up. "What time is it? I'm supposed to take the kids swimming."

"You were thinking about swimming while I was kissing you?"

"No, Jim!" Joyce denied hotly as she brushed her fingers against the collar of his uniform. "I was reminding myself that I had to buy extra for dinner and then I remembered the kids."

"Well, gee, that makes me feel so much better." Sarcasm laced his voice as he hefted his weight from Joyce's slender form and glanced at the watch on his left wrist. "It's two thirty-six."

 Joyce immediately flailed on the couch, accidentally forcing Jim further away from her until he went unbalanced and rolled onto the floor. He made a noise as his back twinged in pain and Joyce began to adjust her sweater, her shoes halfway across the room. "I'm sorry, Jim. Sorry! I promised the kids I'd take them. They've been looking forward to it all week and I--God, I'm sorry."

He sat up, watching Joyce closely as she fidgeted with her clothes. He immediately knew this wasn't about the kids. At least, he hoped it wasn't just about them. "Joyce," he said softly, pulling himself from the floor to settle next to her on the couch. "Hey, talk to me."

She hesitated, only for a moment and he seized the opportunity, his hands lifting to frame her face. He felt the warmth of her skin, pleased that at least some part of her hadn't been thinking about groceries or kids in the last ten minutes. "What's going on? You worried about this? Us?"

"No," she denied, "I'm worried about me. Doesn't this feel too soon? After...Bob? How can I be this woman? I'm here with you. We're necking on a couch like we're teenagers again. On one hand, it feels great. I'm happy.  _You_ make me happy. And on the other hand? Bob died for me and my kids. It feels too soon. Feels like he's watching me and it'd hurt him to see this."

Jim was silent for a moment. He didn't know what to say. He knew about loss. But not that kind. And he hoped he'd never have to feel it. Ever. He gently pressed a kiss to the corner of Joyce's mouth, following it with another to her lips. She melted into him, clinging to his uniform as she sighed softly. That was better than watching her worry herself to death. "I'm going to sound like a selfish son of a bitch but--I don't think this is too soon, Joyce. If anything, it's been a long time coming. I'm sorry about Bob. But the read I got on the guy was that it'd hurt him more to be so down on yourself right now."

Joyce didn't reply but she did cuddle closer to Jim and he knew it'd take time for her to come to terms with things. He was okay with that. He wasn't going anywhere. He'd waited too damn long for a piece of happiness. He wasn't going to let it go. "Honey..."

"Hmm?"

"The kids," he prompted softly, "It's almost three."

She sat up quickly, bolting from the couch and towards her shoes. "Shit! Okay, okay."

Jim watched her, almost indulgently. He didn't hear the phone when it rang until Joyce shuffled across the room and answered it. She'd answered _his_ phone for him. She was in _his_ house. She was fixing her hair and clothes after _he'd_ messed things up. This was his piece of happiness. And he was okay with working a little harder to get a little bit more.

"Jim?" She was speaking to him and he blinked himself back into awareness before standing from the couch. The phone was between her fingertips and she frowned at him. "It's Mike Wheeler. He's looking for Jane." She held a wary look in her eye and he knew she was relieving Will's disappearance. He knew where Eleven was but it gave him chills to think that one day, out of the blue, he wouldn't know. He was already clinging to the kid embarrassingly tight. For both their sake, he was doing his best to give her some room to grow.

"It's okay," he was quick to comfort her as he took the phone. "Yeah, kid? Yeah. She's at the library. She'll be there. I'll bring her myself." He saw Joyce shaking her head, pointing at herself. She was picking up  _his_ kid, from the library. Did it get any better? "Scratch that. Joyce is bringing her. Huh? Yeah, everything is fine. Why wouldn't it be?" The kid worried too much. But Jim couldn't blame him. His entire world had been one disaster after another since '83. He was doing what he could to sort things out. "Everything's fine, Mike. I promise you. Joyce is on her way now. Worry about not swimming thirty minutes after you eat. Not about Hawkins imploding because you took one day out of the summer to be a kid." Without a goodbye, Jim placed the phone receiver into the cradle.

"I'll just go pick Jane up. I'll uh-See you later?"

Jim grinned, leaning over to kiss Joyce again. "Yeah. What do you want for dinner?"

She shrugged, giving him a rueful smile. "Surprise me."

"I can definitely do that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm working on my voice for The Party and Hopper. Writing established canon characters is always intimidating but if you guys have any hints or tips for me, I'd love to accept any. Just private message or even comment. I'll give you a shout out in the following chapters and you'll have my eternal thanks. Enjoy!


	5. Don't You Want Someone To Care About You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the start of her new life, Jane wants to let go of the title "Eleven". But she knows that there's someone out there who hurts just as much as she did. Someone she wants to give a new start to in Hawkins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I thought I posted this last week but nope! It's just been sitting in the drafts. So sorry! Quick shoutout to Hime_tan for being the first person to comment and also for the advice. Welcome to 2019! Now, let's get back into 1985 with a few updates.

No leads. That was the worst part about searching for someone who didn't want to be found. Jane spent hours reaching out to Kali, mentally begging the older girl to come to Hawkins. To get her own slice of a happy ending in a life that had nothing but despair. There was no answer. No response. Kali had blocked her out. So Jane decided to get proactive. She spent almost every week at the police station listening to BOLOs, asking Jim about any descriptions for teenagers on the run. She recognized his hesitance, knew that he was suspicious about her reasons but he didn't push. He didn't force her to talk. For that, she was grateful but time was running out. Kali was getting further and further away, dragging herself down further into despair in a search for revenge. They were sisters, she couldn't abandon her.

Jane stopped going to the police station. She started going to the library. Hours spent looking through old articles and a month later, all she had was the death of two former Lab employees, two were considered missing, and an article about lab participants. There was more about her own mother than there was about Kali. Jane pressed her finger against the archive machine, smudging the glass, as she peered at her mother's face. It never failed to surprise that they looked so much alike. She'd spent so many years looking in the eyes of other people, trying to understand her existence, that looking at someone who was a part of her would always be a surprise. She wanted that for Kali.

She turned the dial, preparing to switch to another article with another pair of eyes flashed. Jane pulled away from the archives and blinked, frowning as she leaned down again and saw Kali in another woman's face. Standing behind her mother and to the left was a woman with dark hair. Everyone else was staring intently into the camera. The woman's lips were quirked to the side, almost mimicking a smirk. She didn't look serious like everyone else. Her eyes said something else entirely though. It was a spark, a lead. Something _new_. Jane eagerly scanned the rest of the article for a name, any name. She could count out two. Her mother's and Papa's. The rest were names that had faces and she was eager to figure them all out. She picked up a pencil, excitement making her movements jerky and erratic. It fell onto the floor and she eagerly scooped it up to copy the names.

 

 _George Caras_  
_Eliza Haslan_  
_Amrita Laghari_  
_Charlie Faxton_  
_Sarah Branch_  
Mina Warren  
Rajiv Bachchan  
Gabina Ortiz

"Jane?"

She lifted her head, scratching out the letters of the final name to find Mrs. Byers watching her curiously. "Hi...," she said softly, shifting her papers and covering the list of names. If Mrs. Byers knew, Jim would know. If Jim knew, her search for Kali would end right when things started to come to a conclusion. "Just-I was uh-Movies. Looking for movies to watch." The lie came off terribly and Jane could see that Mrs. Byers didn't buy it at all. She held her breath for only a moment. All her hard work, all the time spent. It was in search of a friend that needed something good desperately. Mrs. Byers would understand that if she knew,  _right?_ Maybe she should tell her and ask that it not get back to Jim. 

"Okay, sweetheart. Are you ready to get out of here? Get some sun? It's a great day." 

Jane blinked for a moment, realization dawning that she wasn't going to be prompted to tell the truth. In that moment, she exhaled, relieved she didn't have to think of another lie. She clearly wasn't very good at it. She nodded her head, leaving the archives where they were and gathering her papers together. They were messily tossed into her backpack as the two made their exit. Jane's spirits were noticeably higher. There was a lead and the feeling that she was about to get to the best part of finding Kali: bringing her home. It was her own secret for now but sooner or later, she'd need help.


End file.
